Together at Last
by AgelessSmkFan
Summary: Life takes its toll and Robin and Patrick break up. However, Jason is there to help pick up the pieces.
1. Chapter 1

_**It's been a while since I've really sat down to watch General Hospital. But with the return of Brenda, I started back up again. I realize that there are a lot of SCRUB fans out there, and I am too, but a part of me still misses the General Hospital of years back when Jason and Robin were a couple. Since it doesn't look like Robin and Jason will ever reunite, this is my way of bringing them together.**_

_**All comments are welcome. If you flame it, then at least put it in a way that it's constructive.**_

Chapter 1

Robin was shacking as she took Emma from Lisa. She was so grateful that Emma was home safe and sound that she couldn't say anything to the strange woman that was standing in her living room as if nothing had happened.

"I just wanted to give you two some alone time today." Lisa, Patrick's ex-girlfriend, said as she stood in the living room looking at both Robin and Patrick. "Patrick mentioned that you two needed some time together to bond. I thought that this would help."

"Thanks for bringing our daughter home Lisa," Patrick replied back, as he continued to stare at Lisa. "It's Emma's bed time now, so if you don't mind…" he motioned to the door.

"No not at all," Lisa replied with a huge smile on her face. She said her goodbyes to everyone, and then left.

"Patrick," Robin replied through clenched teeth, "why did Lisa have our daughter? Why did she think she could come in here and kidnap our daughter?"

"Robin," Patrick said as he reached out for Emma. "Let's get Emma down for the night before we discuss this."

Robin knew something was going on, and Maxie's warning about Lisa began to ring even more strongly in her mind. She moved Emma away from Patrick's reach, and she walked into Emma's room to get her ready for bed. Once Emma was all settle in for the night, Robin steeled herself for what seemed like a long night a head of her. When she walked back into her living room, Robin saw that Patrick was sitting down on the couch staring at their wedding photo.

"Patrick," Robin said quietly, "what's going on?"

"Robin," Patrick said with tears in his eyes, "I have something to tell you and I just don't know how to."

"If this concerns our daughter, you have to tell me Patrick," Robin demanded as she stood in front of Patrick. "You slept with Lisa didn't you?" Robin said as realization began to dawn on her.

Patrick didn't say anything, all he could do was nod his head, as tears began to stream down his face. "It only happened once, when you went away to Africa."

"Once!" Robin scoffed back. "Oh so it only happened one time, so I just have to accept it and move on as if nothing ever happened? What do you want some sort of award for only cheating on me once?"

"Robin I can explain. We were drunk and …" Patrick began to plead as he stood up from the couch and tried to reach out to Robin.

"Stay away from me Patrick." Robin said as she stepped back from Patrick's reach. "So you're both drunk, and that's acceptable. You wouldn't have cheated on me if you were sober? Lisa's been hitting on you since she got here, and you couldn't resist? What did you fall over and just happen to fall on top of her and had sex with her?"

"Robin, I swear it won't happen again." Patrick pleaded, again reaching out for her.

"I want you to leave Patrick." Robin said as she walked over to the door.

"What you want me to leave? After everything we've been through?" Patrick said not moving. "I love you Robin. I never wanted to hurt you. I'll never do this again."

"I can't trust you Patrick. If you did this once before, what's to stop you from cheating on me again?" Robin asked.

"I could say the same thing about you," Patrick flung back.

"What?" asked Robin.

"After you had Emma, you ran off and had some fling with someone else. I took you back."

"I can't believe you're bringing this up now. You know that I had PPD. I was trying to hurt you. I just wasn't ready to deal with anything yet." Robin said through her tears.

"But I still forgave you." Patrick said.

"Congrats Patrick, then you're the bigger person in this relationship. You can forgive me for my past, but I don't think I can forgive you for yours." Robin said crying even harder. She opened the door, and held it open for Patrick. "You need to leave, I can't stand looking at you right now."

"This isn't over Robin. I'm not giving up without a fight." Patrick said as he walked towards the door. "Robin I love you and I want to work this out."

Robin didn't reply back, she just shut the door in Patrick's face and began to sob.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin was exhausted when she finally collapsed on her couch. It had been one of the longest nights of her life. Everything around her was falling apart. Her dream of a husband and a family were slipping through her fingers and there was nothing she could do to change any of it. After she had kicked out Patrick, she had spent a long time standing in Emma's doorway just staring at her. Wondering how she was ever going to explain to her little girl why she was no longer with her daddy.

For a long time after her first love, Stone, had passed away, Robin had refused to allow herself any belief that she could have a family of her own. But then Jason Morgan, had come into her life and had briefly made her believe that a family was possible. But when that relationship had blown up in her face, all hope had died with it. She had accepted that she was going to be alone for the rest of her life, and that she may never be able to fulfill Stone's dream of a family for her. But then for some reason Patrick had come into her life, and everything had changed. Now years later she was married and had a beautiful daughter. And now, over night, she had lost her husband and her belief in a fairytale ending all over again.

Robin finally moved from Emma's doorway, and walked back into her family room and looked around. Everything seemed so foreign to her now. It was no longer her family room, where she cuddled up with her daughter and husband, it was now the place where her marriage had died, and she wasn't sure if she could stand to be there any longer. She couldn't wake up Emma, so she decided to do the next best thing. She began to grab all of Patrick's things, from his clothes, to his train set, and began to throw them into boxes and black plastic bags. She wanted him gone. Gone from her life and gone from her home.

It took Robin hours to pack up everything. When something that she grabbed brought up a warm memory of Patrick, she pushed the memory aside and shoved the item into a box so it was out of side and out of mind. The only thing that made her pause for a moment, was their wedding picture that was by the couch. She picked it up and looked at it for a long time. The details of her wedding came into her mind, and she remembered all the reasons why she decided to marry Patrick in the first place. Deciding to become married hadn't been an easy decision for either of them, but they had finally decided to, and even now after everything she was glad that they had.

"Maybe I'm making the wrong decision," Robin said as she looked at the picture. "Maybe after everything that had happened between us, I should give us another chance?"

While looking at the photo, she heard her cell phone ringing. Without looking at the phone she knew who it was. "Hello," Robin said as she answered.

"Robin we need to talk," Patrick pleaded into the phone. "We need to try to work this out."

"So what are you proposing?" Robin said as she continued to stare at the wedding picture.

"Let's meet at Kelly's before you're shift," Patrick said with relief in his voice.

"Ok," Robin said, softly. "I have to drop off Emma first at the hospital daycare and then I'll meet with you afterwards."

"That's great Robin. I'll wait for you at Kelly's" Patrick said, "I love you Robin."

Robin didn't say anything as she hung up the phone. She heard Emma beginning to stir and she quickly put down her wedding photo, and began to get Emma ready for the day. In an hour, Robin, had dropped off Emma at the hospital daycare and was hurrying to get to Kelly's in time to meet up with Patrick. She wasn't sure what she was going to decide to do about Patrick but she knew that she owed it to Emma to try to work it out with Patrick. On the way to Kelly's something was bugging Robin, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. But she decided it wasn't important enough to really pay attention to it.

Nearly two hours after her conversation with Patrick, Robin walked into Kelly's and saw Patrick sitting at a table waiting for her. When Patrick saw Robin, a shy smile came over his face and he stood up to greet her.

"I wasn't sure if you were actually going to show up," Patrick said as he seated Robin.

"I said that I was going to show up," Robin said.

"Yes, yes you did." Patrick said. "Mike, can we have some coffee over here?"

When Mike left, after filling her coffee cup, Robin said, "what did you want to talk about?"

"Our marriage, and how we can fix it," Patrick said.

"Do you want to fix it?" Robin asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Patrick asked. "Of course I want to fix it, Robin. I love you. I love our family. I love being married to you."

"How can you expect me to believe that Patrick? If you loved being married to me, then how could you have slept with Lisa?"

"It was a drunken mistake Robin. I would never make that mistake again," Patrick said as he reached for Robin's hand across the table.

"How can I trust that?" Robin asked, staring at her hands in Patrick's.

"Trust that I love you," Patrick said. "You do know that I love you don't you?"

Robin didn't say anything. She just toyed with her cup of coffee. Something came into her memory. "Patrick how did our wedding picture get broken?"

"What?" Patrick asked obviously thrown.

"You said that our wedding picture broke, and you had to replace it. What happened?"

Patrick didn't say anything for a bit. He just sat there quietly. "Lisa broke into the house and took the picture."

"So you knew for a while that Lisa could break into our house at any time then." Robin said as she sat back straight in her chair, pulling her hands out from Patrick's. "You knew that she was acting like an insane person already, and yet you said nothing. You put our family, our daughter at risk. And yet you said nothing."

"Robin, give me a chance," Patrick pleaded.

"It's over Patrick," Robin yelled with tears streaming down her face. "I've packed up all your things. Make sure their gone from the house before I get home," and with that she grabbed her purse and stormed out the door, nearly pushing over Carly Corinthos Jax in the process.

"Robin," Patrick yelled, ignoring the looks from everyone in the restaurant. "Robin come back."


End file.
